


Who Cares - Bonus

by WrongColour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ici se trouveront tous les bonus que j'écrirais - ou pas - de ma fiction Who Cares. Il est conseillé de l'avoir lue avant de commencer à lire ce/ces One Shot. Vous la trouverez ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3338981/chapters/7302641</p><p>Si vous la lisez, ou l'avez lue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ici ou sur mon twitter @AddictedTo_Lou.</p><p>Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont permise d'en arriver là. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu écrire tout ça. ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Premier OS.  
> Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le dernier chapitre de la fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas très important : vous comprendrez tout de même l'idée générale. Les détails viendront dès que j'aurais fini de l'écrire.  
> Il a été écrit grâce à l'aide de Anaïs, que je remercie de tout mon cœur. ❤  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> ❤

_Jour 42._

Je me sors du sommeil à la sonnerie de mon réveil, difficilement. Comme tous les jours à vrai dire, même si c'est moins dur qu'avant quand nous étions toujours ... "Là-bas". Ici au moins j'ai le droit de me réveiller aux côtés de mon amoureux.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, l'observant froncer les sourcils en essayant - en vain - de sortir à son tour de sa nuit.

Nous ne nous sommes pas couchés tôt hier soir, c'est vrai, mais ... Faut pas nous en vouloir. Après notre dispute d'il y a quelques jours, on ... "Rattrape le temps perdu". On cherche à se montrer à quel point on s'aime le plus souvent possible.

Je n'oserais pas m'en plaindre.

Louis finit par ouvrir les yeux, grognant adorablement et c'est comme tous les autres jours. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller avant de venir se coller à moi, forçant le passage pour être dans mes bras. Et moi, et bien ... Je l'accueille à bras ouverts. Le serrant de toutes mes forces. Parce qu'il est là, avec moi, à moi et que je l'aime. Tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'un jour il pourrait ne plus être là.

Mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Au vu de notre vie, et de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas penser à ce genre de choses. Profiter de l'instant présent est le plus important.

Alors j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et je le respire avant de placer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il se tortille un instant avant de se retourner dans mes bras pour me faire face, et toujours sans avoir ouvert les yeux plante un baiser sur mon nez. Je souris.

 _ **« Il faut se lever mon cœur. »**_ Il grogne et s'enfouit à nouveau dans mon cou. Je ris, et sens ses lèvres former un sourire là où elles sont posées sur ma peau.

_**« Pasenvie. »** _

Et, d'accord. J'aurais presque envie d'accepter et de rester à le câliner toute la journée s'il le faut dans notre lit, mais. Je crois que ce ne serait pas très bien vu de sécher à nouveau le boulot.

Alors je l'écarte doucement de moi, n'écoutant pas ses protestations et je l'embrasse tendrement tout en nous redressant délicatement. Quand nous sommes enfin assis et qu'il a remarqué ma supercherie, il grogne et se blottit à nouveau contre moi. Je ris et le serre un instant avant de le forcer à me lâcher.

 _ **« Il faut qu'on se prépare mon ange, si ça continue on va être en retard. »**_ Avec un baiser sur ses lèvres qui font la moue de façon adorable. Il finit par soupirer et passe ses jambes vers le côté du lit, se résignant à se lever.

Je remarque néanmoins que les cernes sous ses yeux sont un peu plus importantes qu'hier et que ses gestes sont secs. Comme s'il avait des courbatures. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _ **« Tout va bien Louis ? »**_ Il se retourne vers moi et me souris faiblement.

 _ **« Oui, oui ça va. Juste un peu fatigué. »**_ Je souris en retour, peu convaincu, et me lève enfin. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se prépare maintenant qu'on a traîné après le réveil bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

La journée se passe ensuite plutôt rapidement, dans la routine régulière qui s'est installée dans nos vies et même si Louis a toujours cet air fatigué au visage il a l'air de tenir le coup.

Ce n'est que le soir, alors que tous les rebelles se rendent dans la grande salle qui nous fait office de self, que je remarque qu'en fait ça ne va pas du tout.

J'étais en train de préparer deux assiettes quand je me retourne et vois comme au ralentit les deux autres tenues par Louis se fracasser au sol.

 _ **« Louis ! »**_ Nora crie, se précipitant de ramasser tout ce qui est répandu sur le sol. J'abandonne les miennes et me précipite sur Louis qui s'appuie contre le bord d'une table, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 _ **« Louis, ça va ? Hey, viens là ... »**_ Je le prends dans mes bras et à la manière dont il s'accroche à moi je comprends que ça ne va pas du tout. _**« Calme-toi, ça va aller … »**_

Laétitia, notre presque "chef", s'approche de nous et pose une main sur son épaule.

_**« Prends une pause Louis, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Tu peux soit aller avec les autres ou te poser sur une chaise, mais tu as fini pour se soir. »** _

Je lui suis plus que reconnaissant, conscient que jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un n'aurais pu dire ça si nous étions toujours à Londres. Là-bas ça ressemble plus à : "Tu es parfait ou tu meurs."

Mais je sais aussi qu'ils ont besoin de bras supplémentaires ici alors je me dépêche d'accompagner Louis à la chaise désignée par Laétitia, et je lui apporte une assiette pleine ainsi que des couverts et de l'eau.

_**« Tiens, mange mon cœur, ça va aller. Je suis à toi dès que j'ai finis. Repose-toi, et si tu préfères rentrer avant que je finisse vas-y, du moment qu'il y a quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. »** _

Il secoue la tête et je vois une larme s'échapper de son œil droit.

_**« Je suis désolé. »** _

Je le serre de toutes mes forces et l'embrasse avec tout mon amour avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

 _ **« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tout le monde a le droit de craquer parfois, et tu le sais mieux que moi. J'ai été le premier de nous deux, rappelle-toi.**_ Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il comprend en se souvenant, et il hoche doucement la tête avant de quémander un dernier baiser.

_**« Mange maintenant. J'arrive, promis. »** _

Je me dépêche comme promis de faire mon service, travaillant pour deux, et au bout d'une heure quand tout le monde est servi je souffle enfin. Ian me tape dans le dos avant de me désigner Louis.

_**« Va t'occuper de ton mec. Je m'occupe du reste, t'en fais pas. »** _

Je le remercie d'une accolade, notant que je devrais lui rendre la pareille un jour, et me dirige vers celui que j'aime, et qui semble somnoler dans son coin, la tête posée contre le mur. Je commence à m'en vouloir d'avoir insisté pour qu'il reste alors que cette chaise est si inconfortable, mais à peine arrivé à sa hauteur il ouvre les yeux et me sourit faiblement.

_**« Tu as fini ? »** _

Je hoche la tête et l'aide à se relever, une main autour de sa taille. Il s'appuie contre moi et soupire, comme si ma simple proximité le soulageait un peu.

 _ **« On rentre à la maison. »**_ Il sourit et plante un baiser dans mon cou avant de me laisser le guider vers la sortie. Après un dernier au revoir à nos amis, nous sommes dehors.

Cette scène me fait malheureusement bien trop penser à d'autres douloureuses, même si jusque là les rôles avaient été inversés. Louis ne semble pas y prêter attention alors je me contente de marcher en le gardant près de moi, me concentrant sur lui et seulement lui.

Nous n'échangeons pas de mots jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'abri et au chaud dans notre appartement, cet endroit que nous appelons maintenant "maison". Louis se détache de moi une fois entrés et j'ai à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte qu'il s'est enfuit dans notre chambre. Je retire mes chaussures et mon manteau avant de le suivre, et le spectacle que j'ai devant moi me serre le cœur.

Louis est debout, au milieu de la pièce et il tient son visage entre ses mains alors que ses épaules tremblent.

Je m'avance doucement vers lui, mesurant mes pas, ne voulant pas l'effrayer ou le braquer. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur je passe mes bras autour de lui et j'écarte ses mains de son visage.

Je n'ai jamais les mots pour ce genre de situation. Alors pour une fois j'écoute mon cœur et je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête : je chante.

C'est une vieille chanson, une que j'ai écoutée il y a si longtemps sur un vieux lecteur mp3 que ma mère m'avait ramené. C'était à l'époque où je chantais encore, avant qu'on me force à arrêter parce que "la musique n'apporte rien aux hommes".

Les paroles me reviennent petit à petit, et de mémoire j'essaie de me souvenir. Au début c'est dans un murmure, et je cherche la mélodie pour au final commencer à chanter.

Je sens son cœur battre plus vite et ses tremblements s'intensifier, mais je crois que c'est bien. Je crois que parfois, il faut se laisser aller pour aller mieux.

Petit à petit, alors que ma voix s'élève étrangement naturellement dans la paix de la pièce, il se met à pleurer et ses sanglots rejoignent mes mots. Je ne m'arrête pas de chanter, le berçant du mieux possible avec ces mots qui semblent avoir été écrits pour lui.

Il finit par se retourner entre mes bras, et même si ses joues et ses yeux sont pleins de larmes je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de le trouver beau. Il passe ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse de toutes les forces qui lui restent et pleure en même temps. Je le soutiens du mieux possible, l'empêchant de se briser et le gardant contre moi.

Après avoir pleuré contre mon torse pendant un moment, je le détache de moi et le dirige vers le lit. Je l'y allonge et lui enlève ses vêtements un par un, le plus délicatement possible, et je l'embrasse partout pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.

Une fois nu sous moi, je regarde son visage et essuie ses joues.

_**« Je t'aime. »** _

Je me déshabille à mon tour et dans l'écho de mes mots à travers la chanson que je lui ai chanté, je lui fais l'amour de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit. Et dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses soupirs je ressens tout l'amour qu'il porte dans son cœur, tout ce qu'il a ressenti à mes mots déposés au creux de son oreille.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il est prêt à s'endormir, toujours tremblant de l'amour que je lui chante à nouveau une berceuse. Je le regarde tomber dans le sommeil, récupérer enfin de cette fatigue qui l'a fait craquer aujourd'hui.

Pendant toute la nuit je le regarde et je chante pour lui. Le lendemain, la première chose que je vois en me réveillant est un visage souriant et des yeux brillants.

_**« Tu as chanté. »** _

Fin.


End file.
